vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adéwalé
|-|Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag= |-|Freedom Cry= |-|Assassin's Creed Rogue= Summary Adéwalé (1692 – 1758) was a former slave-turned-pirate from Trinidad, and later a member of the West Indies Brotherhood of Assassins. He was the father of Babatunde Josèphe, grandfather of Eseosa, and is an ancestor to Milton Jones. During the early 18th century, Adéwalé served as Edward Kenway's quartermaster aboard the Jackdaw before eventually assuming the captaincy of his own vessel, the Victoire, and later the Experto Crede in 1735. That year, he briefly set aside his duties as an Assassin in order to aid the Maroon rebellion in Saint Domingue. Adéwalé later aided the French in the Seven Years' War and confronted his former captain's son and Grand Master of the Templar Order, Haytham Kenway, and the Assassin-turned-Templar Shay Cormac, valiantly leading a last stand against them and ultimately falling to Shay's blade. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with swords, Hidden Blades, machetes, guns and blunderbusses Name: Adéwalé Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 23~30 during the events of Black Flag, 43~45 during the events of Freedom Cry, 66 during the events of Rogue and at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, former Pirate, Assassin, former slave, Captain of the Victoire (formerly) and the Experto Crede Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (Eagle Vision grants him a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions, revisit past events, see a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, keep track of multiple enemies, see through walls, analyze locations of interest, accurately predict attacks, keep up with other precognition users and many more), Regeneration (Mid-Low, could heal from stab wounds and gunshots), Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Weapons Expert (Sword, Blowpipe, Rope Dart, Guns, Blunderbusses, Throwing Knives, Dual Hidden Blades, Spears, Smoke Bombs, etc), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Was tortured extensively as a young child, yet he never gave up hope on escaping), Highly skilled acrobat, well verse in the deadly arts of killing, highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, expert at parkour, at eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, skilled tactician, Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Adéwalé is capable of using the First Civilization's technology and artifacts without suffering from any detrimental effects), Poison, Sleep and Madness Manipulation (via blowpipe), Explosion Manipulation (via blunderbuss, Smoke Manipulation (via Smoke Bombs), Stealth Mastery, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Naturally possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid), Cold Temperatures (Easily fought long hours during the 7-Years War in the North Atlantic) and Extreme Heat (de Fayet's red-hot branding iron did nothing to even faze Adéwalé) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Stronger than and overpowered Haytham and Shay, forcing the latter to use surprise attacks, disarms and firearms in order to defeat him. Equal to and can do the same feats as his captain Edward. With the help of Edward, he easily tore apart the bilboes he was locked in), higher with swords, machetes (Can easily cleave through human bodies and even send them flying upwards with a sweep attack), guns and blunderbusses (Blunderbusses used by him were essentially miniature cannons) Speed: Peak Human with at least Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions, possibly far higher (On par with Edward. Easily blitzed Haytham. Can easily dodge musket and flintlock pistol shots at point-blank range, which would be this fast) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can easily overpower American crocodiles, that should be of this weight. Equal to Edward and can do the same feats as him. Easily pushed back Shay, who could physically overpower polar bears and push back elks all by himself) Striking Strength: Wall Class (He can fight against enemies who are of comparable durability and can harm him. Can fend off crocodiles and jaguars with his bare hands alone. Can casually snap grown men's necks, crush grown men's spines and easily one-shot enemies and send them flying several metres into the air at the same time depending upon the circumstances. Can tear apart metal padlocks with a single punch or kick. Can casually break fortress gates open with a single kick and shatter wooden furniture with brute force alone. Can beat up a bull shark so hard it flees in terror. Easily overpowered Haytham and Shay, forcing the latter to use surprise tactics to last against him in close-quarter-combat) Durability: Wall level (Easily fought off Haytham Kenway and Shay Cormac. Equal to Edward. Brushed off being shot multiple times at point-blank range, has survived extremely high falls without fracturing his bones and has survived massive explosions from cannonballs and exploding gunpowder barrels and grenades at the same time without any armor. Can survive being shot by swivel cannon shots multiple times in a row, which can easily bypass the Mayan Armor's defenses. toe-to-toe against bull sharks and crocodiles. Casually brushed off de Fayet's red-hot branding iron used to torture slaves, disarmed him and brutally killed the French slave. Can survive being burned for extended periods of time. Can easily tank jaguar bites, which can easily crush human skulls, and still not suffer from broken bones) Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Standard human melee range, extended melee range with equipment, several meters with firearms and blowpipe Standard Equipment: Dual Hidden Blades, pistols, blunderbusses, machetes, blowpipe, smoke bombs, rope darts and throwing knives Intelligence: From his early years as a pirate Adéwalé acquired the skills required to survive aboard a ship, and was trained in terms of swordsmanship where he eventually became a capable swordsman and he was taught how to wield firearms.He possessed a high knowledge of seamanship far greater than most others which helped him gain the position of Quartermaster on-board the Jackdaw, throughout the passing years he acquired skill in captaincy and proved able to pilot various ships across the Caribbean including the Victoire and Experto Crede with exceptional ease and was capable of fending off against rogue waves and storms. Additionally, Adéwalé proved to be a capable swimmer as he was able to hold his breath for a relatively long period of time, and was capable of fending off against various hostile sea creatures during his underwater explorations. Upon joining the West Indies Brotherhood his skills increased immensely as he was personally mentored by the legendary Ah Tabai, where he was trained in the methods of stealth, combat, swordsmanship, freerunning, eavesdropping and pickpocketing. He was able to wield a variety of weaponry including Hidden Blades, swords, pistols, throwing knives, axes, muskets, smoke bombs, rope darts and a blowpipe, he proved able to Dual-wield several combinations of these weapons with excellent proficiency. Through his training he grew to become a skilled freerunner as he was able to transverse through cityscapes as well as climb natural elements including branches with relative ease, a skill which he managed to retain in his later years. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, although he has survived situations that would kill an average human Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Pirates Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Fathers Category:Gun Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Heroes Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hunters Category:Husbands Category:Parents